A Series Of Unsent Letters
by MsMeow
Summary: Phoenix/Edgeworth. Edgeworth admits his feelings to Phoenix, but Phoenix can't respond. Several months later of not speaking, Phoenix goes to talk to him only to find some unsent letters that Miles wrote. Will it hinder or help their relationship?
1. The First Series

A/N: This was somewhat inspired by a prose on DeviantART, the story and happenings, however, are completely unrelated to the piece; it was the idea of unsent letters and that is all. :3 I hope everyone enjoys, R&R please.

I do not own Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban.

--

It had been a long morning, a long tiring morning. As I set my briefcase on the desk I stared out the window, wondering what would become of the afternoon ahead of me. I couldn't help but feel troubled, though I wasn't sure why at first. I had won the case with flying colors, the defendant proven not guilty after three strenuous days of gathering evidence and building what seemed to be an impossible case.

Soon, though, I realized what was wrong. _'Miles' _He is haunting my thoughts again, thoroughly worming his way into the back of my head. I can't help but wonder why he was being so adamant about avoiding me. Slowly I recall why though.

About seven months ago, in this very office, Miles Edgeworth had professed his love for me. And I stood there, gaping in silence like an idiot. He looked up to me and for a moment I thought I saw the gleam of a tear, and he was gone.

From that day forward, I had only seen ghosts of him lingering about. At the moment when he had confessed, I was not sure what to think, what to say, and I certainly didn't know how I felt. As the days wore on though, and I saw less of my friend, I slowly came to the realization that I could answer his feelings.

"Nick, are you going out now?" Maya's voice jarred me from my thoughts and I looked over at the young smiling girl.

"Ah, yes, I have some business to attend to, take the rest of the day off, alright?" I smiled to her and she nodded, she knew what was going on, the girl has intuition like none I'd seen before, except for in Chief. As she left I smiled softly to myself before picking up the piece of paper on my desk with the address of Edgeworth's office on it and headed out.

Upon arriving at the lobby just before Edgeworth's office, I was greeted by his second assistant who was filing some papers. "Mr. Edgeworth is currently in court, if you would like to wait in his office though, feel free to go in and take a seat. I must ask you not to touch anything though. It should only be about ten to twenty minutes."

I silently thanked the woman with a nod and a smile and made my way into the room. Immediately I noticed it was much more spacious then my own office and seemed to have been professionally decorated. A large window sat on the east wall to the left of the main desk that two comfortable looking chairs sat in front of and one exceptionally inviting chair sat behind. Files and papers were stacked neatly on the desk and file cabinets lined the wall behind the desk, creating an organized and efficient look for the room.

As I took a seat, I noticed something on the desk that seemed out of place. A small fireproof lock box was sitting open, the keys directly next to it. It appeared that Miles had lost track of time and had to rush off to court, leaving it there and open. My curiosity got the best of me and successfully booted out common sense before I could get a handle on what I was doing.

I rose from my seat and gingerly strode to the left and around the desk, picking up the papers that lay within the box. I really didn't know what I was doing at that point, these were obviously official papers seeing as how they were in a fireproof box, but I was overwhelmed with the urge to look and see for myself what it was that Miles valued so much he would lock away.

My eyes widened slightly in shock as I started to read the first of the papers.

_Dear Wright:_

_It was another awkward encounter today of silence and remorse. I thought things might finally get back to the usual but I'm starting to see that the option of normality is no longer open to us. My heart shattered when you just stared at me, mindlessly mouthing words but forming nothing. I slinked away that day, rejected and dejected. I thought I could get back to just being me though, stoic, arrogant, charming in a prince-like fashion; however, no such luck has befallen me. My cases continue to suffer as my mind drifts to you. This is really quite troublesome, emotions are such a bother._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_--_

_Dear Wright:_

_Regret. I'm starting to regret ever pouring my feelings out to you. I wish to blame it on a mix of emotional trauma and hormones but I know that what I told you is true and I mean it, even if it is causing you to stay as far away as possible from me. You seem to like to pretend that I do not exist anymore and that troubles me. I feel as if I've ruined our friendship through seeking more based off of selfish feelings and desire. I love you, Wright, but even after I told you that –even as I tell you now- there was and is no fairy tale ending. I remember that look that had come to your face so alarmingly fast that I almost jumped out of my skin. I said the words, looked up, and you stared at me in such a way that my heart sank to the floor. So I turned and left. No words needed to be spoken because your eyes said everything I never wanted to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Edgeworth._

_--_

_Dear Wright:_

_I feel like a child today. Having practically run from your sight, I slammed into the bailiff on the way out and almost toppled him over. I wonder what you have done that has made me feel so incredibly unable to control myself. I suppose it's that I'm afraid of what you will say if we finally do speak again. What is it that hurts me more though? Knowing from that look I saw in your eyes over half a year ago that you had no interest, or knowing that one of these days you will tell me directly the many reasons why you cannot love the once "Demon Prosecutor" and even further back, childhood friend. I'm feeling quite peculiar from all of this. I solemnly wish I had never said anything at all. _

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_--_

_Dear Wright:_

_Are you disgusted by me? Does the sight of gray hair with peeked bangs, magenta, and a cravat drive you sick to the point that you wish death upon each item and their owner? I long for you not to have these types of feelings but somewhere deep inside me I feel as if it could all be true. I have successfully avoided contact with you; I do suppose you are very grateful of that. My mind is flooded with questions and doubts and as of recent I have found it very difficult to focus on anything other than you. Sometimes I wish I could actually send these letters to you, but I fear it would just be another mistake._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

_--_

_Dear Wright:_

_Desire, burning passion, I feel these right now Phoenix Wright. I feel them for you. My body hungers to be near you, to touch your skin and bask in the warm light of your gaze. It feels animalistic, dirty, obscene. You are the only one who has ever done this to me, you are the only one who has ever come this near to breaking me so completely that I wish you would tinker a bit more so that I might fall and be freed from your grasp. Are you proud of what you've done, or do you even know? Do you know that it's not just my body, but my heart that longs for you? As magnificent as these feelings are, I wish they would leave. There is no point in pining away for a man who is so obviously uninterested. Congratulations on winning your case today though, it's quite remarkable how you always seem to rise from the worst scenarios and turn them to your favor in a matter of moments. I admire that about you greatly, though I have a hard time admitting it sometimes._

_Sincerely,_

_Miles Edgeworth_

I had been so involved in my reading that I didn't notice the arrival of Edgeworth until it was far too late. I looked up with a start when I hear the sudden thud of a file folder hitting the ground and a sudden intake of breath. As swiftly as I had looked up, Edgeworth strode over, snatched the letters from my hands and firmly planted his right palm to my left cheek.

"How… how **dare **you, Mr. Wright!" Though my face was burning I do have to admit it was a relief that Miles said _something_ to me. I gaped at him stupidly, my mind racing with the newly gained information and the quite pissed off Edgeworth before me.

"I… Miles let me explain, I only wanted to…"

"Only wanted to what?!" As he yelled I noticed some of his bangs got tossed in front of his eye before he moved it out of the way with a quick flick of his head. "To come in here, rummage through my personal papers and then laugh with the rest of the world about how Miles Edgeworth, once one of the most ruthless attorneys was losing his touch over some spiky haired, half wit, dumb luck chum?!" Edgeworth exhaled and his shoulders heaved. "Out!" He yelled before I could speak one word of contradiction. He slammed the papers into the box, closed it and proceeded to try and shove me out the door.

"Edgeworth! M-Miles! Stop! No, that's not why I came here! Would you just listen to me?" I stammered and tried to pull myself together and stop myself from being pushed out but it was too late. A moment later I was standing outside his door as it slammed shut and clicked to the lock position. Not only had I failed in getting a chance to talk to him, I also may have caused some severe damage to our already worsening friendship due to insufferable curiosity.

One thing was for certain after reading those letters though; I desperately needed to talk to Miles.


	2. Minding Time

A/N: Thank you to all that have read and/or reviewed for the last chapter. I'm not quite sure where this is going just yet but I hope it will be enjoyable for everyone. I really appreciate all of the feedback I'm getting. Thanks again. n.n

--

_Well, that officially went over like a ton of bricks. _"Miles! Please, open the door!"I was about to start pounding on the door mercilessly when I noticed a large shadow formed on it, apparently from someone rather large looming behind me. As I wheeled around to face the owner of said shadow, my eyes grew a tad wide before going to their proper size.

"Gumshoe! What are you doing here?" I smiled nervously, silently hoping that he hadn't witnessed the whole little dispute while still mentally slapping myself over looking at those damned letters. There was no taking back what I had done but I certainly found much more initiative to talk to Edgeworth about the whole situation and get things evened out with the man.

"Well, ya see Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth needed some information on his latest case and I happened to find just what he was looking for, so I brought it over an'…" the man blinked a few times, obviously just forming something in his head. "Say, why 're you here, Wright?"

At this point I couldn't fathom why on Earth exactly I was there. I was there to talk to Edgeworth, sure, but what had I been planning on saying? Was I going to interrogate him on reasons for avoiding talking to me after our encounter months earlier, or simply try to shift things back to how they were before the whole ordeal? It seemed that the more plausible of the two was the former and that the latter would never happen with unresolved feelings constantly hanging on the line.

"Just trying to speak to Edgeworth, Gumshoe." This one was personal and it was time to take leave and figure out a different plan of attack. The investigator nodded slowly and tilted his head but just nodded as I bid him a good afternoon and sauntered out of the building. Hopefully I would work out a plan by the next morning and would be able to get a good grip on what was going on.

Yeah, right.

--

It was over a week before I could think of any possible way to face Edgeworth in person. I'd called his office several times, but it always ended in his secretary taking a message and Miles never calling back. I suppose I deserved it in a way, I did after all go through some very personal letters, but then again, they were addressing me, so why should it have been all that bad? Well, despite reasoning and long winded messages pleading for a response I did not hear from the colorful prosecutor.

I could still see his mysterious grey eyes momentarily light up with a mixture of surprise and panic. When would I be able to sit down and speak with him though? When will the man allow me to speak without that alarm that I saw the other day? At that moment my muse struck quickly and heavily.

"Maya?" I called for my assistant, sitting at my desk in the Wright & Co. building, tapping my fingers lightly on the top.

"Yeah, Nick?" Maya responded, bouncing into the room quite cheerfully; she seemed apt to help me. I had explained earlier in the week that I needed to speak with Edgeworth privately, but not the reason why. Upon refusal of telling her the reason why she was quite obstinate about guessing and asking me questions, most of which I gave no answer to for the sake of privacy.

"Is there any way you could get a hold of a number to reach Detective Gumshoe at?"

"Already have it." Maya smiled at me with bright eyes, I could only stare at her, dumbfounded. "An idea hit me a little while ago and I was actually about to tell you that Gumshoe has an appointment to meet Mr. Edgeworth at 6:00 PM on the north side of People Park this evening, though Gumshoe has no intention of showing up."

"How did you think of that already when I just now got the idea?" I was still gawking; the girl had already set it up for me. I was defiantly counting that as one of the major blessings of the day.

"I don't know, maybe you caught the idea from me!" She laughed lightly and smiled. "Don't forget, six o'clock sharp, okay? No running late or Edgeworth might just leave and you'll miss your chance."

"Thank you, Maya." She was right. I couldn't miss this opportunity. With a bit of built up confidence and a lot to look forward to I started working on filing away old cases and patching up folders where they needed to be mended. When I started working it was eleven forty-five in the morning, the sun was shining through the office window and I had a boost of energy to boot. It was really turning into a lovely April morning. When I looked at the clock again, however, it was already 5:45 in the evening and I was rushing to tie things up and run out of the office, now with a layer of dimming light filtering in through the window.

Maya had gone home around a half hour ago and even told me to wrap things up because I had a meeting, but for the first time in a week I had been able to focus on my work. My words were planned and I had a whole line up ready to go. I knew what I was going to tell Miles Edgeworth and I knew how to make him listen. Now the only problem was getting to the park on time.

I rushed out of my office, locking the door quickly and grabbing my suit jacket off the rack so fast that it tilted back and forth a few times on cherry oak legs before stilling as I ran out the front door. I ran across the dry asphalt and through a few patches of bright green, before reaching the west entrance of the park. I slowed down, my breaths coming in shallow quick pants as I settled down and tried to calm my breathing. Looking at my watch I noticed it was now 6:05 in the evening and I could only hope that Edgeworth was being particularly patient on that evening.

When I reached the north side of the park I spotted a familiar spot of grey hair on a man adorned in a black tailored coat that fell to his ankles facing away from my direction towards the river that was lined with blooming cherry blossoms. I approached quietly but he obviously heard my forthcoming footsteps.

"It's nice of you to finally show up Investigator Gumshoe, I would have preferred you keep track of time a bit more efficiently, I am quite busy after all. What did you find out about…?" At that moment Miles had done an about face and almost fell flat on his back at the sight of me. "You? What on Earth are _you_ doing here?" The mix of aggravation and terror that I heard in his voice caused my gut to wrench slightly in a way that hurt more than it should have.

"I came here to talk to you, Edgeworth." Well, that sounded a bit more formal then I had intended. I closed the gap between him and myself so that we were only standing about two feet apart from one another. "I… I need to talk to you." My eyes softened a bit but I could tell that Miles was on edge, he was tense and it didn't seem like he was calming down as of yet.

--

A/N: Yes, another cliff for you all to stare at in awe. Hah. I didn't mean for this to end like it did, but it has. I will update soon, since it is spring break and many of my friends are in different schools and such I have had time to just sit and write and it has been very enjoyable for me to do so. Don't be surprised if the next chapter is up tomorrow evening.


	3. Roses Are Red

A/N: Thank you for your patience. I know the last chapter was short but I wanted to split it and this one. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed.

--

Everything in the world seemed to stop for a moment. My eyes adjusted and fully brought into focus the man who was standing a few feet away from me; I was astounded to say the least. His light skin, the grey of his silky hair and-at the moment-fierce eyes, as well as his light shirt and magenta suit ensemble mixed beautifully with the cherry blossoms and evening sky in the background. At the same time, the black of the coat and vest provided a sharp contrast, enhancing the splendor of the scene.

Once again I found myself gaping, but for a whole different reason. Miles Edgeworth had left me speechless once again, but this time it was from his looks alone. He seemed so perfect standing there with his eyebrow raised, waiting for my words to come tumbling out. It was odd, the feeling it created in me. My stomach churned as I looked into his eyes, those eyes which hid so much.

"Well, Wright? You are so set on speaking to me. What is it you wish to say?" He shifted slightly and adjusted his cravat. It was as if he was preparing himself for the worst possible situation. I hesitated again, admiring him still in the back of my head, captivated by the _man_ who stood before me. I didn't really think about it until after Edgeworth had come out to me about his feelings. As we stayed apart, I found myself longing to see him more and more. It was my chance to act now, to repair things between us.

"I needed to tell you that…" And I blanked. My ingenious dispatch that I had planned out had been completely wiped from my mind as I tried to tell Edgeworth. He was staring at me, slightly, just barely fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. What was wrong with me? I've never had a hard time talking to Miles before, why now? Was it because of what I was going to say? Or maybe because of my recent discovery of the man's beauty; I couldn't really tell and it was causing me to lose ground with him and fast. And why was my face getting so damn hot the more I thought about the whole thing?

"Perhaps we should take a seat, Wright?" A seat? Oh! The bench, that seems like a fine idea, now if I can just remember how to walk; let's see, one foot then the other. Come on Wright! Pull yourself together man. I had to organize my thoughts so that I could properly speak. I nodded in agreement and went over, sitting down on the bench after he did, moving a bit closer to him then he seemed particularly comfortable with.

"Miles. I need to tell you how I feel. We've been friends for a long time, and getting to know you again after our separation has been great. I really don't see why you were avoiding me so much after the… confession you gave, but I think it's about time you stopped running."

"I was staying away because you just gapped at me like someone had just told you that they gave you some ghastly disease when I divulged my feelings." Edgeworth tensed, visibly at that moment and I felt a tightening in my chest and a bit more heat being applied to my face. Had I really made _that_ bad of a face? "You read the letters though, Wright. You know exactly why without me having to tell you. I already did, in a sense." A bitter chuckle was emitted from his throat at that moment and that tightening sensation came again full force.

I started again, speaking calmly as I slowly collected bits and pieces of scattered thoughts that had flooded from my mind earlier. "Miles, you're wrong though. I enjoy spending time with you, speaking to you, even when we went and had lunch together. I liked doing those things with you. More so I like you as a person." Miles seemed a bit taken aback, staring at me with questioning eyes that violated my senses. I leaned in slightly, still keeping eye contact with him, but said nothing further. Then something happened that I didn't expect, Miles straightened up slightly, fixed his cravat, and cleared his throat.

"Is that all you wished to say, Mr. Wright?" A crisp, clean sentence was all that he spoke, his eyes returning to their original inexplicable magnificence.

'Is that all I wished to say?' I blinked a few times and stared at the man with a mix of confusion and curiosity. The situation I had planned out earlier didn't take into account this happening. Miles Edgeworth was looking cold, stoic, and about as happy as a lobster being boiled alive. "Well… I…um…" Stuttering again, Phoenix, pull it together, say what you need to say.

"Well, it seems it is." With that, he stood, and looked down at me.

"No, Miles, there's something else I wanted to say… I…" Cue choking and stumbling over words again. "I, um, well… Would you like to start having lunch together again once in a while? Work into how things were before…?" This isn't what I had planned on saying. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I think my spikes inverted into the back of my head and killed my brain at some point just then. For a brief moment I saw it again, a flash of intense pain that creased over the prosecutor's face before disappearing.

"I suppose so, Wright. If that is all, I bid you a good night." With that, Miles Edgeworth turned and started to walk away from me. From there, instinct took over. I leapt up from the bench with speed that surprised even me. I shouted his name, at first he didn't turn, continuing to walk away as I hastily stumbled and ran for him.

I caught hold of his sleeve, grasped his arm and turned him around so fast that he seemed to lose balance for a moment. Our faces were inches apart, his hands were at his sides and I had a hold of either of his arms at the biceps with an insane grip. My face started to heat up again as I stared into his incredulous and inquiring eyes. The cool air of the night seemed to magnify the intensity of the heat as my breaths came in short wisps. I wanted to say something, anything to get him to stay, but I lost sight of the words.

Slowly, and very gingerly I loosened my grip on his arms and slid my right hand up to his shoulder and over to his neck. I knew what I wanted to say, but at that moment, no words would do. I leaned in with a bit too much force, crashing our lips together before I could even think about it. I felt him tense slightly and after a brief moment I pulled away, looking into his eyes once again.

"I… well…you see. Miles… I um…" He smirked a bit, Edgeworth was smirking again! Well, I do protest that it was a smirk directed at my fumbling of words, but it was better than that cold look he gave me earlier. I mumbled on for a few more moments before he cut me off.

"Cease your incomprehensible and incessant chatter, Wright." I blinked a few times at his elocution, my brain not quite soaking up that sentence clearly. "In other words, shut up." With that he leaned in and kissed me, one palm resting on my chest, the other on my side. At first I didn't respond, a bit stunned, but I quickly realized the state of matters and returned the kiss, my thumb gently brushing against a bare spot that gave the smallest bit of access to his neck.

Slowly we parted and I smiled softly to him, kissing him on the cheek, my lips then hovered near his ear and I spoke softly. "I love you, Miles. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I love you too, Phoenix." He responded in a tone I had not heard from him before. It was lighter, calm, but most of all, he sounded happy. With that whisper I drew back and looked into his eyes. It was at that point that he smiled, not a smirk, not a smug look like he would get after presenting crucial evidence or making a subtly snide remark, it was a genuine smile, and it looked wonderful on him. I smiled back to him and kissed the corner of his lips just before a cold wind blew through and caught us both, Edgeworth's bangs being tossed around from it.

I shivered from the shock of cold and Miles seemed to catch on. He brushed a warm hand against my own before we fully broke apart. "Would you like to go for dinner, Wright?" His calm and cool demeanor was showing again in an impressive recovery time.

"I would." I grinned in what probably looked like a most idiotic fashion and got a bit of a smirk shortly after. "Weren't you oh-so busy though?" With that he scoffed and brushed his bangs back to their original places.

"Work can wait for a few hours, I'm quite famished anyway, I haven't eaten well all week." With that Miles pulled out his keys and as if on signal my stomach let out a loud roar. "Honestly, do you ever feed that monster?" Miles smirked and we walked away from the park together, heading for Miles's car and a whole new spin on our relationship.

--

Maya stayed calm and silent as she watched the two walk off before breaking down and giving a small "Yes!" of victory. She turned to Investigator Gumshoe who was hiding beside her behind the trees and raised her hand for a high five. "That went off perfectly, don't you think?" The detective nodded with a smile and they both straightened out before congratulating each other on their job well done and heading their separate ways.

--

A/N: Fin. Of part one anyway. :3 I'm not sure if I'm going to write off of this line any more then I have. I may branch off into a different story but keep these beginnings. So, future chapters are currently being debated on.


End file.
